


Turn the prince on

by catpimjai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Silk - Freeform, Thai Language, Top Arthur
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpimjai/pseuds/catpimjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin/Arthur Thai fanfiction<br/>ฟิคภาษาไทยจากรูป ---> <br/>https://twitter.com/NVD1994/status/627023793131622400 (ภาพสี)<br/>https://twitter.com/NVD1994/status/626021735695958018 (ภาพร่าง)<br/>ปกติจะโพสฟิคลงในwordpressของตัวเองนะ แต่นี่มันหื่นมาก เอามาแปะในนี้แหละ คนจะได้หาไม่เจอกัน 55555555</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the prince on

อาเธอร์เปิดประตูห้องบรรทมของตนเองด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยอย่างที่เป็นมาตลอดเวลาเกือบสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาพลางถอนหายใจเบาๆ วันนี้ก็หมดไปอีกวันโดยที่เขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย ไม่ใช่เรื่องงานหรอกที่เขาไม่ทำอะไร แต่เป็นเรื่องที่ค้างคาอยู่ในใจของเขาต่างหากที่เขาไม่อาจหาคำตอบให้แก่ตนเองได้เสียที  
เขาหลบหน้าคนรับใช้ของตนเองมาหลายวันแล้ว ไม่ใช่เพราะเขามีเรื่องโกรธเคืองอันใด แต่เป็นเพราะเขาไม่กล้าพอจะเผชิญหน้ากับอีกฝ่ายต่างหาก ตั้งแต่ที่เขาได้เมอร์ลินมาครอบครอง อีกฝ่ายก็ดูจะน่าดึงดูดมากขึ้นทุกที ทั้งใบหน้าหวานที่เดิมทีก็ดูสวยงามมากอยู่แล้ว แต่ช่วงนี้เขากลับรู้สึกว่าเมอร์ลินงดงามขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีก ราวกับดอกไม้ที่บานเต็มที่เมื่อได้รับความรัก แม้ว่าเมอร์ลินจะทำหน้าตาไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรก็ตาม  
นั่นทำให้อาเธอร์แทบจะไม่กล้าปล่อยตัวเองเลยในยามที่อยู่ใกล้ๆกับเมอร์ลิน กลัวว่าจะไปทำอะไรอีกฝ่ายเข้าจากความเย้ายวนโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจของอีกฝ่าย เขาจึงพยายามหลบหน้าและบอกปัดเมอร์ลินมาตลอดหลายวัน แม้ว่าเขาจะอ่านดวงตาสีฟ้าเทานั้นออกก็เถอะว่าคนตัวบางกังวลมากเพียงใด  
ทันทีที่ร่างใหญ่ก้าวเข้าไปในห้องของตัวเอง ขายาวก็ต้องชะงักลงจากภาพตรงหน้า อาเธอร์รู้ว่ายามนี้เมอร์ลินจะต้องอยู่คอยส่งเขาเข้านอน แต่ไม่คิดว่าคนตัวบางจะรออยู่บนเตียงของเขา  
แม้จะมองจากอีกฟากหนึ่งของห้องแต่สายตาคมของเจ้าชายก็มองเห็นได้อย่างชัดเจน ว่าคนตัวบางบนเตียงนั้นแทบจะเปลือยเปล่า มือบางวุ่นวายกับผ้าที่ตัดเป็นแนวยาวคล้ายเชือก ใบหน้าหวานหลุบลงเพื่อมองผ้าในมือ  
ให้ตายสิเมอร์ลิน แค่เจ้าอยู่เฉยๆก็เย้ายวนมากแล้วนะ  
อาเธอร์แทบไม่เสียเวลาคิดเลยเมื่อมือที่ปิดประตูใหญ่ขยับลงกลอนอย่างแน่นหนา  
.  
.  
.  
เมอร์ลินพยายามจะพันผ้าผืนยาวให้คล้ายกับริบบิ้นห่อของขวัญมาสักพักหนึ่งแล้ว ด้วยความที่เขาจำเป็นต้องพันผ้าไปรอบตัวให้ดูเหมือนเป็นของขวัญ ก่อนจะมัดผ้าที่เหลือให้เป็นรูปโบว์ตรงกลางลำตัว แต่ด้วยความผิดพลาดสักอย่างหนึ่งที่ทำให้ผ้าพันไปรอบตัวของเขาจนยุ่งไปหมด การขยับตัวเป็นไปได้ลำบากขึ้น  
เมอร์ลินไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเจ้าของห้องกลับมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าตรงหน้าเสียแล้ว  
“อะ อาเธอร์!” ใบหน้าหวานขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อเมื่อหันไปเห็นสายตาวาววับจากอีกฝ่ายที่ยังคงเว้นระยะห่าง โดยการยืนพิงเสาหินตรงกลางห้อง  
“เอ่อ…. คือข้า….” เสียงใสเอ่ยอย่างตะกุกตะกัก พลางขยับมือจับผ้าบนตัวอย่างประหม่า งอขาและขยับไปด้านข้างเล็กน้อยเพื่อปิดบังส่วนที่น่าอายของตนเองที่บัดนี้ไร้อาภรณ์ใดๆ โดยที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าการทำแบบนั้นยิ่งทำให้บั้นท้ายกลมกลึงเด่นชัดขึ้น  
“เจ้าทำอะไรน่ะเมอร์ลิน” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยถามอย่างเรียบๆ ดวงตาคมมองไล่ไปทั่วลำตัวขาวที่ตัดกับผ้าไหมสีแดงสดที่อีกฝ่ายเอามาพันตัว พยายามหักห้ามหัวใจที่เริ่มเต้นแรงของตนเอง  
เมอร์ลินเอ่ยพึมพำในลำคออย่างตะกุกตะกัก ใบหน้าขาวแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปจนถึงใบหูเมื่อคิดถึงแผนที่ตนเองวางเอาไว้ จนสุดท้ายแล้ว เขาก็ยอมเงยหน้ากลับขึ้นมาหาคนตรงหน้าด้วยความกล้าหาญอย่างสูงสุดในชีวิต  
“เข้ามาสิ อาเธอร์” บทพูดที่เตรียมมาถูกเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เมอร์ลินคิดว่าเย้ายวนที่สุด พลางกัดริมฝีปากอิ่มของตนเองเบาๆ แขนที่ถูกพันธนาการยกขึ้นเพื่อหนุนศีรษะ เผยให้เห็นท้องแขนขาวเนียนสะท้อนกับแสงเทียนสีนวล โบว์สีแดงอันใหญ่ปิดบังช่วงตัวของเมอร์ลินเอาไว้จนเกือบหมด แต่ก็ไม่เป็นปัญหาของอาเธอร์เลยเมื่อสายตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่แต่ไหล่ลาดและต้นขาขาวเท่านั้น  
คนโดนยั่วแทบจะอยากกระโดดขึ้นเตียงไปหาอีกฝ่ายเสียในทันที แต่อีกใจก็ต้องการจะแกล้งคนตัวบางให้ทำทีท่าเย้ายวนเขาต่อไป เพราะดูไปดูมา เมอร์ลินกลับดูน่ารักมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อคนตัวบางหน้าแดงจัดและทำอะไรที่ไม่คุ้นเคยเช่นนั้น  
“ถ้าข้าตอบว่าไม่ล่ะ… ว่าแต่เจ้ามาทำอะไรบนเตียงข้างั้นหรือเมอร์ลิน” อาเธอร์ตอบราวกับสิ่งที่เมอร์ลินทำไม่ได้กระตุ้นอะไรเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ขัดกับดวงตาวาววับที่ส่งไปให้พร้อมกับลิ้นร้อนที่เลียริมฝีปากตนเองเบาๆอย่างลืมตัวจากความต้องการในใจ  
“เอ่อ… ข้าเผลอทำผ้าพันตัวไปหมดเลย ท่านช่วยมาแก้มัดให้ข้าหน่อยได้ไหม” เมื่อเห็นว่าไม่สำเร็จในทีแรก เมอร์ลินก็ยังคงพยายามเชื้อเชิญให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ มือบางขยับผ้าไหมนิ่มลื่นบนตัวไปตามผิวขาวของตนเอง ราวกับว่าผิวเนียนนั้นเรียบลื่นไม่ต่างจากผ้าไหมที่พันอยู่เลย  
“เจ้าพันเอง เจ้าก็เอาออกเองสิ”  
เมื่อได้ยินคำตอบที่เย็นชาจากร่างสูง คนบนเตียงก็หลุบตาลงอย่างจนใจ ตั้งแต่เกิดมาก็ไม่เคยคิดจะเย้ายวนใครมาก่อน แต่การที่เขายอมทำเช่นนี้ก็เพราะเป็นห่วงอีกฝ่ายจับใจ ไม่รู้ว่าอาเธอร์หลบหน้าเขาทำไมหลายต่อหลายวัน จนคิดมากไปต่างๆนาๆ จนสุดท้ายกาเวนก็เข้ามาบอกให้เขาทำเช่นนี้  
มือบางหยิบน้ำมันหอมที่เตรียมเอาไว้มาถือไว้ในมือด้วยความลังเล แม้ว่าจะเขินอายเหลือเกินในตอนนี้แต่ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาที่จะถอยแล้ว ยังไงเสียอาเธอร์ก็เป็นคนรักของเขา มันก็คงจะมีทางที่จะกระตุ้นให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาหาเขาบ้างแหละ  
คิดได้ดังนั้นเมอร์ลินก็หมุนฝาเปิดขวดในมืออย่างสั่นเครือ ก่อนจะเทของเหลวใสในนั้นลงบนฝ่ามือของตนเอง แล้วจึงแตะไปที่ช่องทางด้านหลัง นิ้วเรียวขยับลูบบริเวณนั้นเบาๆพลางเงยหน้าขึ้นไปสบตากับคนที่ยังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม เมอร์ลินมองไม่เห็นดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่เข้มล้ำลึกของอาเธอร์เนื่องจากอีกฝ่ายยืนอยู่ในเงาของแสงเทียน เขาจึงไม่รู้ว่าอาเธอร์คิดอย่างไร  
“อาเธอร์……” เสียงหวานเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ ดูเย้ายวนมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อเมอร์ลินเรียกเขาอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจเช่นนี้  
จนสุดท้ายแล้วเจ้าชายแห่งคาเมล็อตก็ทนความเย้ายวนของร่างบางบนเตียงไม่ไหว เขาแสร้งถอนหายใจแรงๆพลางเดินเข้าไปใกล้เตียงใหญ่ ก่อนจะก้มใบหน้าเข้าไปหาดวงหน้าหวาน ดวงตาสีฟ้าเทานั้นปรือมองมาทางเขาเพื่อเตรียมรับจูบ แต่อาเธอร์ไม่ยอมทำตามที่เมอร์ลินต้องการ คนผมทองเหลือบมองริมฝีปากอิ่มที่เผยอน้อยๆอย่างเชิญชวน ดวงตาที่ปิดสนิทจนเห็นแพขนตาสีดำยาว ได้กลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของอีกฝ่ายผสมกับกลิ่นของน้ำมันหอมที่อีกฝ่ายเปิดขวดออกมาเมื่อครู่  
เมื่อคนที่อยู่บนเตียงรับรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมจุมพิตเขาเสียที ก็ลืมตาขึ้นมามองด้วยความงุนงง สายตาอันเย้ายวนเมื่อครู่ที่ส่งมาให้อาเธอร์บัดนี้กลายเป็นใสซื่อตามแบบของเมอร์ลินเช่นเดิม คนตัวบางมองเขาพลางเอียงคอน้อยๆเป็นเชิงถาม จนคนผมทองเผลอยิ้มออกมาน้อยๆ  
“เจ้าแบบยั่วยวนเมื่อครู่นี้ข้าก็ชอบอยู่หรอก แต่น่ารักแบบนี้ข้าก็ชอบ” สิ้นคำกระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงหื่นกระหายของอาเธอร์ คนตัวโตก็ขยับถอดเสื้อของตนเองอย่างเร่งรีบก่อนจะโยนอย่างสะเปะสะปะ   
ริมฝีปากของเมอร์ลินถูกครอบครองอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับร่างหนาที่ค่อยๆขยับขึ้นไปบนเตียง ดันคนตัวบางให้เอนตัวจนกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่บนหมอนนิ่ม จูบอ่อนหวานเป็นไปอย่างเชื่องช้าขัดความร้อนรุ่มในใจของอาเธอร์นัก แต่เขาก็อยากจะคงช่วงเวลาเช่นนี้ให้ดำเนินต่อไปนานๆ  
“รู้ไหมว่ายั่วยวนเจ้าชายแห่งคาเมล็อตมีโทษหนักนะ” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยกระซิบชิดริมฝีปากอิ่มที่พ่นลมหายใจร้อนเมื่อถูกถอนจูบออก แต่เมอร์ลินยังไม่ทันจะเอ่ยสิ่งใดตอบ ริมฝีปากอิ่มก็ถูกจุมพิตอีกครั้ง เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้อาเธอร์เริ่มบทเร่าร้อนของเขาแล้ว ลิ้นร้อนที่อ่อนหวานเมื่อครู่จูบไล้ไปทั่วริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า เกี่ยวกระหวัดกับลิ้นเล็กที่ยังคงไม่ชำนาญ เสียงครางเบาของเมอร์ลินจากความร้อนรุ่มที่อาเธอร์มอบให้ทำให้มือใหญ่เริ่มซุกซนไปทั่วเรือนร่างเย้ายวน ลูบเบาๆไปตามผิวกายเนียนละเอียดของอีกฝ่าย ทั้งนุ่มทั้งอบอุ่น จนไม่สามารถยับยั้งใจไม่ให้ผละริมฝีปากจากริมฝีปากหวานเพื่อมาจูบรับความหวานจากผิวขาว  
อาเธอร์ดูจะใจเย็นเหลือเกินในยามที่ร่างบางแทบจะลุกเป็นไฟ ริมฝีปากร้อนของอาเธอร์ค่อยๆบรรจงแตะไล้ไปตามผิวกายของคนตรงหน้า ไล้ไปตั้งแต่แก้มเนียนที่ขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อ ใบหูกว้าง ลำคอระหง หยุดจูบเบาๆที่ต้นคอขาวและไหปลาร้าที่เด่นชัดพร้อมกับดูดดุนเพียงให้เห็นเป็นร่อยความเป็นเจ้าของสีแดง ก่อนจะเริ่มพรมจูบไปตามแนวของเนื้อผ้าที่พันตัวอีกฝ่ายอยู่ ลุ่มหลงอยู่กับผิวเนียนที่เขาเคยได้แต่จินตนาการ ไม่สนใจเลยว่าเจ้าของร่างเย้ายวนจะร้องห้ามเขาด้วยความเขินอายเพียงใด  
“อ--อย่า--- อาเธอร์ อือ….” ใบหน้าขาวแดงจัดไปจนถึงใบหู คำห้ามนั้นดูไม่จริงจังเท่าใดเลยเมื่อมันหลุดออกมาพร้อมเสียงครางเช่นนั้น ขัดเขินเหลือเกินที่เห็นเจ้าชายแห่งคาเมล็อตผู้สูงศักดิ์ไล้จูบไปทั่วร่างของเขาเช่นนี้  
“เจ้าหอมมาก” เสียงทุ้มกระซิบพึมพำราวกับพูดกับตัวเองในขณะที่กดริมฝีปากไปจนถึงต้นขาขาวแล้ว อาเธอร์เว้นช่วงตัวที่โดนโบว์อันใหญ่บังไว้ ไม่ใช่เพราะเขาไม่อยาก แต่เขาเพียงแค่จะเก็บเอาไว้เชยชมในภายหลัง แทบไม่มีพื้นผิวใดบนกายของเมอร์ลินเลยที่ริมฝีปากของอาเธอร์ไม่สัมผัส  
เมื่ออาเธอร์พรมจูบไปจนถึงเรียวขา เมอร์ลินก็หดขาหนีอย่างขัดเขิน เพียงแค่อาเธอร์จูบไปทั่วร่างของเขาก็รู้สึกขัดเขินจนทำตัวไม่ถูกแล้ว ยิ่งถ้าอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นถึงเจ้าชายจูบไปจนถึงขาของเขาเช่นนั้นก็ราวกับดูถูกเหยียดหยาม แต่อาเธอร์ก็ดูจะไม่ใส่ใจการขยับหนีของอีกฝ่ายเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่ก็หยุดอยู่เพียงแค่ต้นขา หันไปจับมือเรียวเบาๆเพื่อจูบไปตามเรียวแขนขาว ไล้ไปจนถึงนิ้วมือที่สั่นน้อยๆของอีกฝ่าย ตอนนี้สายตาลุ่มหลงของอาเธอร์จับจ้องตรงไปที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าเทานั้นอย่างชัดเจน บ่งบอกความต้องการอันเต็มไปด้วยความรักอย่างไม่ปิดบังพร้อมกับจุมพิตไปที่หลังมือของคนตรงหน้า  
“อาเธอร์…” ใบหน้าขาวร้อนเห่อขึ้นมาจนเมอร์ลินแทบจะหน้ามืดได้เลย หัวใจเต้นแรงรัวยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เขาเย้ายวนอีกฝ่ายเมื่อครู่นี้เสียอีก อีกทั้งยังรู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจพองโตจนแน่นไปทั้งอก จนไม่ทันรู้ตัวเลยว่ามือใหญ่ของอาเธอร์ขยับไปที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขา  
นิ้วใหญ่ลูบวนเบาๆเพื่อชโลมน้ำมันหอมที่เมอร์ลินเอามาป้ายเมื่อครู่จนชุ่มนิ้วมือ ก่อนจะค่อยๆสอดนิ้วเข้าไปอย่างเชื่องช้าในยามที่เมอร์ลินยังคงโดนดวงตาล้ำลึกของเขาตรึงเอาไว้ เสียงครางหวานดังลอดออกมาจากลำคอของเมอร์ลินอย่างลืมตัวทันทีที่รับรู้ถึงสิ่งที่เข้ามาภายใน พร้อมกับลมหายใจหอบร้อน  
“เจ้าต้องการอะไรก็บอกข้าสิเมอร์ลิน” เสียงทุ้มกระซิบที่ข้างหูคนที่พยายามกลั้นเสียงครางจากนิ้วมือที่สอดใส่เข้าออก เมอร์ลินไม่อาจเอ่ยสิ่งใดตอบคนตรงหน้าได้เลย ในเมื่อพอเขาอ้าปากก็จะมีเพียงเสียงหอบหายใจและเสียงครางเท่านั้น  
คนผมทองไม่ใส่ใจรอคำตอบของคนตัวบาง เขาเริ่มหันไปจูบตามยอดอกสีสดที่บัดนี้แข็งขึ้นสู้เรียวลิ้นของเขา อีกมือหนึ่งที่ว่างก็ขยับไปหยอกล้อกับยอดอกอีกข้างจนลำตัวบางแอ่นขึ้นจากการโดนกระตุ้น  
“อะ---- อ๊า อาเธอร์…”  
“หืม? ถ้าเจ้าไม่ยอมบอกว่าต้องการอะไร ข้าก็ให้เจ้าไม่ได้น่ะสิ” อาเธอร์ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์มองตรงไปยังใบหน้าขาวที่เม้มปากอย่างอดกลั้นดูทรมาน มือบางบีบไหล่กว้างของเขาแน่นจนนิ้วเรียวขึ้นเป็นสีขาวทันทีที่เขาสอดใส่นิ้วมือนิ้วที่สองตามเข้าไปในช่องทางอันคับแน่น ก่อนจะเริ่มดึงเข้าออกและขยับปลายนิ้วให้สัมผัสกับผิวนุ่มในช่องทาง ขยับขยายผิวเนื้อบริเวณนั้นให้กว้างพอที่จะไม่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเจ็บยามที่ต้องเจอกับของจริง  
“ว่ายังไง หืม เมอร์ลิน”  
“อะ…ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการสิ่งใดเสียหน่อย” เสียงใสตอบแผ่วเบาพร้อมกับเสียงหอบ ขาเรียวถูกชันขึ้นอย่างเผลอไผลจนนิ้วใหญ่ของอาเธอร์สอดเข้าไปถึงนิ้วที่สาม  
“ยังปากแข็งอยู่อีกนะ ทั้งที่เจ้ารัดข้าแน่นถึงขนาดนี้” อาเธอร์เอ่ยพร้อมกับขยับมือเข้าออกเร็วขึ้น หยับขบกัดยอดอกชูชันของอีกฝ่ายจนเมอร์ลินหลุดเสียงครางออกมา  
“ท่าน….. อาเธอร์…… ข้าต้องการท่าน” ดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำจากอารมณ์ที่ถูกกระตุ้นช้อนตามองไปหาคนตรงหน้าอย่างเว้าวอน แม้ว่าในทีแรกเมอร์ลินจะเป็นผู้ที่เย้ายวนก่อน แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ต้องขอร้องผู้เป็นเจ้าของของเขาอยู่ดี  
รอยยิ้มอันหล่อเหลาที่หญิงสาวทุกคนต่างใฝ่ฝันถูกส่งไปให้เมอร์ลินก่อนจะโน้มใบหน้าเข้าไปจุมพิตที่หน้าผากเนียนเบาๆ “ค่อยน่ารักขึ้นมาหน่อย”  
นิ้วทั้งสามถูกดึงออกมาจากช่องทางของเมอร์ลิน ก่อนที่เจ้าชายแห่งคาเมล็อตจะหันมาปลดกางเกงหนาหนักของตนเอง สายตายังคงจับจ้องไปที่เรือนร่างขาวที่เริ่มชื้นเหงื่อ ผ้าไหมสีแดงสดที่พันคนตัวบางในทีแรกเริ่มหย่อนลงแล้วจากการบิดตัวไปมา หน้าอกเนียนเรียบขยับขึ้นลงหนักหน่วงขึ้นจากการหายใจหอบ ขาเรียวถูกชันขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อครู่รอรับร่างของเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าเทาปรือมองเขาอย่างรอคอยและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ  
อาเธอร์ขยับขึ้นคร่อมเมอร์ลินอีกครั้งเมื่อปล่อยกางเกงให้พ้นตัว แอบจับจ้องใบหน้าที่แดงจัดของคนใต้ร่างในขณะที่เขาจงใจชโลมน้ำมันหอมไปอย่างเชื่องช้าตามแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของเขาตั้งแต่ที่ก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง ปล่อยให้เมอร์ลินได้แต่กลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบากเมื่อคนตัวบางเอาแต่จับจ้องแก่นกายที่ค่อยๆขยับเข้าใกล้ช่องทางมากขึ้นทีละนิด  
คนด้านใต้หลับตาพริ้มเมื่อรับรู้ถึงการสอดใส่ที่ค่อยๆดันขยายช่องทางของเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าผ้าไหมที่พันตัวอยู่นั้นถูกอีกฝ่ายกระตุกให้หลุดออกอย่างง่ายดาย ก่อนที่อาเธอร์จะขยับโอบกอดคนที่หายใจหอบถี่จากความอึดอัดภายใน แนบแน่นเสียจนรับรู้ได้ถึงความร้อนรุ่มของกันและกันผ่านผิวกายที่ชื้นเหงื่อ จนกระทั่งแก่นกายร้อนนั้นเข้าไปจนสุด  
“เจ้ารู้ไหม ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นมาเย้ายวนข้าแบบนี้ ข้าไล่ตะเพิดไปนานแล้ว” อาเธอร์กระซิบที่ข้างหูของเมอร์ลินที่ยังคงเม้มปากแน่นราวกับไม่ได้ยินสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพูดเลยแม้แต่น้อย  
“แต่พอเป็นเจ้า…..เมอร์ลิน” เสียงทุ้มยังคงกระซิบแผ่วเมื่อเริ่มขยับเอว รับรู้ได้ถึงแรงกอดรุนแรงของแขนบางจากความเสียวกระสันที่ได้รับ เสียงใดไม่เอ่ยตอบสิ่งใดเลยราวกับคำพูดของอาเธอร์ไม่แทรกเข้ามาในประสาทการรับรู้เลยแม้แต่น้อย มีเพียงความต้องการที่พุ่งสูงจนต้องจิกปลายเท้าลงไปบนเตียงนุ่ม กับเสียงครางหวานที่ไม่อาจสะกดกลั้นเท่านั้น  
“อื้อ! อาเธอร์…..อะ อาเธอร์…..” เสียงหอบและเสียงครางผสมปนเปไปกับชื่อของอาเธอร์ ความเร็วของการขยับยิ่งเพิ่มขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อคนผมทองได้ยินเช่นนั้น อยากจะได้ยินเสียงหวานครวญครางมากกว่านี้ อยากให้แขนเรียวกอดเขาราวกับจะหลอมละลายด้วยความร้อนรุ่มนี้ไปด้วยกัน  
“เรียกชื่อข้าอีกสิ” อาเธอร์เอ่ยพึมพำพร้อมกับหอบหายใจร้อน ความอดทนที่มีมานานตั้งแต่ที่เห็นอีกฝ่ายทำทีท่าเย้ายวนเขาเริ่มจะทนไม่ไหว เร่งความเร็วอัดกระแทกบั้นท้ายนิ่มจนเกิดเป็นเสียง ขยับใบหน้าเข้าไปกดจูบที่ริมฝีปากอิ่มที่กำลังร้องครางไม่หยุดของเมอร์ลินอย่างรุนแรง รู้สึกได้ถึงความเจ็บเล็กน้อยที่บริเวณกลางหลังเป็นทางยาวจากเล็บของคนตัวบาง  
จนสุดท้ายแล้วเมอร์ลินก็ร้องครางจนดังก้องไปทั่วห้องบรรทมของเจ้าชายเมื่อไปถึงจุดสูงสุดของความสุขสม ช่องทางบีบรัดแน่นจนอาเธอร์ทนไม่ไหวและปลดปล่อยตามคนตัวบางใบในช่องทางคับแน่น เหงื่อไหลออกมาจนผิวเปียกชื้นไปทั่วทั้งตัวของคนทั้งสองที่หันมาหายใจหอบมองหน้ากัน ก่อนที่จะจุมพิตกันอย่างอ่อนหวานให้สมกับความรักที่ท่วมท้นในใจ  
“อะไรทำให้เจ้าลุกขึ้นมายั่วข้าขนาดนี้กันเมอร์ลิน” เจ้าชายแห่งคาเมล็อตเอ่ยถามแทบจะทันทีที่ล้มตัวลงนอนเคียงข้างคนตัวบางที่ขยับเข้ามาซุก  
“ก็ข้าเห็นท่านหลบหน้าข้ามาตั้งหลายวัน… ข้าก็กังวลนี่นา กาเวนก็เลยแนะนำข้ามาแบบนี้”  
“กาเวนหรือ? เขาแนะนำมายังไงกัน” คิ้วบางขมวดกันอย่างสงสัย พลางหันไปมองคนผมดำที่ยังคงจ้องเขาตาแป๋วด้วยความใสซื่อ  
“ก็…”  
.  
.  
.  
“เมอร์ลิน ทำไมเจ้าไม่ลองเอาผ้ามาพันตัวให้เหมือนของขวัญแล้วก็เซอร์ไพรซ์อาเธอร์เล่า” อัศวินผู้คอแข็งที่สุดในวังกล่าวกับเขาพร้อมกับตบบ่าเบาๆอย่างให้กำลังใจ  
“แล้วแบบนั้นอาเธอร์จะหายหลบหน้าข้าได้หรือ”  
“อืม….. ก็เหมือนคนที่อยู่ดีๆก็ถอดเสื้อนั่นแหละ ใครๆก็ต้องหันไปมองทั้งนั้น แต่จะมองแบบไหนก็แล้วแต่ล่ะนะ ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ” แล้วมือใหญ่ก็หันไปกระดกเหล้าในมือและก็หันไปพูดเรื่องอื่น ราวกับว่าเรื่องที่เมอร์ลินมาปรึกษาเขาได้จบลงไปแล้ว  
.  
.  
.  
ทันทีที่เมอร์ลินเล่าจบ คนตัวโตก็ถอนหายใจออกมายาวเหยียดพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมดำสนิทนั้นอย่างหมั่นไส้ จนเสียงใสได้แต่ร้องประท้วงพร้อมกับพยายามสะบัดหนี แต่สุดท้ายก็โดนมือใหญ่ของอาเธอร์โอบเอวกลับเข้ามากอดอยู่ดี  
“เจ้านี่มันสุดแสนจะงี่เง่าจริงๆเลยนะเมอร์ลิน”


End file.
